


Number One

by blumen



Series: Hellbent [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Collars, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Flavored Lube, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, Light-Hearted, Lube, M/M, Nipple Play, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Use condoms though kids!!, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: Viktor randomly remembered a comment from his Instagram on a photo of Yuuri which simply asked 'how does Viktor ever get out of bed if this is the man he's dating???' Whilst Yuuri in a suit and slicked back hair was certainly dashing it was nothing compared to him now. Yuuri's hair was wildly dishevelled, lips cherry-red, and dark terracotta eyes positively burning. The strong tendons in his neck lead to the soft trace of collarbone that had Viktor not been tied he would have traced with his teeth. His stare travelled down past the defined expanse of his chest and torso to his thighs. God, Yuuri's thighs. He wouldn't deny the many nights he had spent scrolling through yuuri-katsuki-thighs.com and the more explicit things that had occurred afterwards. The amount of times he asked himself 'how did I ever get so lucky?' was surely infinite but he guessed he'd never know.





	Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever be able to come up with actual titles or keep going with mystery skulls songs??? Stay tuned to find out
> 
> I was planning on writing more hardcore unrealistic smut but then I was like fluffy smut!! and here, I give you diabetes in the form of pwp fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> [come talk to me on tumblr](http://blumenwrites.tumblr.com/)

Viktor hummed as Yuuri pushed aside his hair to secure the red collar tightly, pushing two fingers beneath the band to check that everything was okay. Once the buckle was tightened, Yuuri kissed the base of Viktor's neck, smiling against the tremble he felt there. Yuuri checked the indigo rope binding each limb to a separate bedpost before walking towards the end of the bed, gazing at Viktor appraisingly. He set the different bottles of lube a few inches away from the fluffy towel Viktor was resting upon.

“Are you comfortable, dear?” Yuuri asked, eyes flicking across the scene, not even a twitch of arousal in his surveying.

“Perfect,” Viktor beamed, chest warm with how thorough Yuuri was every time.

“Good,” Yuuri smiled, crawling across the bed to capture Viktor's lips in a kiss that was at first chaste but not for long. Yuuri's hair tickled Viktor's cheek, evoking the urge to push it behind his ears or better yet to pull it but all Viktor could do was clench his fists and pull against the bed frame. Yuuri's hand cradled his jaw in a manner too soft for the filthy things his tongue was currently doing, coaxing Viktor's lips open to release a ragged exhale. It was impossible to ignore Yuuri's scent of freshly washed laundry and coconut shampoo when he was so close. Viktor inhaled deeply and didn't care that Yuuri chuckled, his head pleasantly fuzzy with the close proximity.

Viktor was content to let Yuuri turn his lips numb but he wasn't tied up just for some PG-13 kissing. Slowly, Yuuri's hand slid from its place on Viktor's jaw towards his chest. He began to trace his right nipple, the touch so delicate he almost didn't feel it. Viktor was long past trying to pretend that his lover didn't completely destroy him in whatever he did so he allowed the gentle sighs past his lips as Yuuri increased the pressure. Yuuri pulled away from Viktor's mouth with a smirk that made his dick begin to stir. His thumb brushed against Viktor's plump lip and pulled it downwards to coat his fingers in Viktor's saliva. Viktor held his heated gaze, feeling like he was burning from the way Yuuri smirked at him rewardingly.

“Good boy, Vitya,” Yuuri sighed, and, oh, okay, they were playing dirty already then. Viktor, determined to get revenge, pushed his hips upwards but stuttered when Yuuri pinched both his nipples and pulled. Yuuri's eyes flashed, twisting harder and harder and-yep, Viktor was definitely hard now. Encouraged by Viktor's soft sighs, Yuuri leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, glancing upwards with a look so stunning that Viktor forgot to breathe for a moment. Yuuri closed his eyes as he began to suck and added the faintest imprint of teeth whilst rolling the other nipple between his fingers. But whilst Viktor loved having his chest played with, he was beginning to strain against his boxers and Yuuri was still completely dressed.

“Y-Yuuri,” Viktor exhaled in a rush. Yuuri sucked harder.

“Yes, love?” Yuuri's eyes were soft but there was an unmistakable hunger lurking beneath, his smile far too coy to be anything innocent.

“Please,” Viktor whispered, rolling his hips into Yuuri as best as he could with his legs strapped down so tightly.

“So hard already? We've barely started, Viktor,” he tutted as he shook his head and moved away from his lap so he no longer received any of the friction he so desperately craved. “Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, what am I to do with you?”

 _Touch me, fuck me, anything, please_ Viktor thought but all cognition was cut off when Yuuri grabbed his collar and jerked his head to the side to suck a bruising mark into his neck. When he felt teeth against the weak spot beneath his ear he mewled so comically they both had to break away to laugh for a moment, cheeks flushed and chests heaving.

“Careful, Vitya, you're gonna start summoning the cats soon,” Yuuri snickered. It was times like this when Viktor was sure Yuuri was going to kill him because how could someone have so much love for one person and not combust?

“I wonder whose fault that is,” Viktor retorted but couldn't help the grin splitting his lips. Yuuri bent down to catch Viktor's lips in a soft kiss. Viktor gasped when Yuuri's thigh pressed against the aching heat between his legs, coaxing Yuuri to press even harder. Viktor felt like his head was going to burst.

Yuuri pulled away and stripped his shirt with a desperation that rivalled even Viktor. Removing his skinny jeans was slightly more awkward but he made quick work of it, disposing his socks too. Now only in his boxers that really should not be so tight or so sexy, Yuuri positioned himself at Viktor's calf, the heat of his skin practically radiating between them. He began to gift small kisses into the meat of his legs that gradually turned deeper and sloppier the higher up he moved. He was so painfully close to Viktor's crotch that he couldn't help but buck his hips, only to have Yuuri move onto the other leg, starting at the ankle with a pace that would be insulting if Viktor wasn't so focused on his aching erection. Eventually Yuuri's face was located between Viktor's legs and he flicked his line of sight upwards with a warning grin before tentatively licking Viktor's length through the cotton of his briefs, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

“Yu-uri, please,” Viktor whined, throwing his head back against the sheets.

“What?” Yuuri simpered and suckled the tip, the soft noise it made drowned out by Viktor's throaty groan.

“No more teasing, please!” Viktor rasped.

Yuuri unsuccessfully hid a laugh in Viktor's thigh and very, very slowly began sliding down the waistband to Viktor's ankles. Viktor had no shame in how hard he was and smiled as Yuuri devoured him with a hungry stare. Yuuri's index finger traced his cock leisurely upwards to capture the bead of precome there.

Viktor randomly remembered a comment from his Instagram on a photo of Yuuri which simply asked 'how does Viktor ever get out of bed if this is the man he's dating???' Whilst Yuuri in a suit (one that Viktor specifically bought for him because wearing that blue atrocity again would simply be insulting) and slicked back hair was certainly dashing it was nothing compared to him now. Yuuri's hair was wildly dishevelled, lips cherry-red, and dark terracotta eyes positively burning. The strong tendons in his neck lead to the soft trace of collarbone that had Viktor not been tied he would have traced with his teeth. His stare travelled down past the defined expanse of his chest and torso to his thighs. God, Yuuri's thighs. He wouldn't deny the many nights he had spent scrolling through yuuri-katsuki-thighs.com and the more explicit things that had occurred afterwards. The flesh there was hard with muscle so that when he straddled Viktor like he was in that moment he felt completely trapped, something that unabashedly made his dick twitch. Bruises decorated the inside of his thighs from falls that Viktor had made sure to lavish as symbols of Yuuri's hard work whenever he got home. The amount of times he asked himself 'how did I ever get so lucky?' was surely infinite but he guessed he'd never know.

Yuuri's single finger turned into a loose fist, the barest touch where Viktor desperately needed it.

“Yuuri,” Viktor moaned, tone holding more warning that time. Although Viktor loved submitting utterly to Yuuri, he also loved challenging him. Yuuri wasn't the only one who could tease. “I'm begging you, touch me properly. Please me in the way only you can; only you can make me feel like this.”

Viktor bit back a smirk at Yuuri's flinch. He was fully aware of Yuuri's surprising (or perhaps not at all) possessive streak and had no shame about manipulating it just a little.

“Vitya,” Yuuri huffed a laugh, fully aware of what the other was doing. Viktor grinned back, accentuated with a pulse of his hips into Yuuri's hold. “I guess you have been good for me so far.”

Yuuri shuffled to the side to pump lube onto his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up.

“You know, I was thinking about you at work yesterday,” Yuuri started conversationally, hand lightly stroking the hair along Viktor's thigh.

“Yeah?” Viktor replied. Despite the fact that Yuuri was barely touching him his voice was breathless.

“Yeah. I was in my suit and I was wondering if anyone could see the stains you left on the trousers. The entire time I was performing I was thinking about you pounding into me whilst you held onto my tie. I swear, I almost popped a boner on stage, Viktor. There's a reason that I don't perform in my stockings any more; I'd probably come if I did.”

“I almost would like to see th-” but Viktor's reply was cut off with Yuuri's warm hands encompassing him, his strong grip twisting upwards to focus on the head, “Oh,” was all he could handle as his hand continued to stroke. He could only twitch his legs and moan as Yuuri continued, entirely in control of his body. The thought made Viktor's nerves jump in delight. There was no way someone could be so good with their hands and be human at the same time. Viktor was both the luckiest and most damned being alive.

“Oh, Yuuri!” Viktor gasped whilst Yuuri dragged his thumb across his slit roughly. Yuuri's touch burned against his skin, each stroke sparking more heat than before. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Victor Nikiforov, sex icon, can barely survive a hand job without blowing his load.”

“Not all of us can have your stamina, Yuuri,” Viktor grunted, gritting his teeth to hold back his orgasm.

“Then again, you did manage to hold up rather well last time,” Yuuri's chuckled, eyes practically black with lust.

Six times. Yuuri had made him come six times over the space of their last day off together and whilst it was _amazing,_ Viktor was practically bedridden the next week.

“I guess I shouldn't be so harsh on you, you are getting old after all,” Yuuri punctuated the jab with a squeeze to the base of his cock. Viktor jerked against his restraints, the resistance from the ropes only adding to the heat coiling in his gut.

“You're so cruel, Yuuri,” Viktor grumbled. “Even when you're not domming you're so mean to me!”

“Yeah, but you love it,” Yuuri smirked but then faltered. “You do like it, right?”

“Of course I do, Yuuri, and if I didn't I would have said something.”

“I know but it's...hard to believe sometimes.”

“Well, it's real and I'm not going anywhere. I mean that literally, I actually can't go anywhere.”

“Good because you haven't seen anything yet.”

Viktor's toes curled in anticipation as Yuuri rummaged beneath their bed and pulled out the dreaded vibrator. His feelings towards it were mixed; on one hand, it had given him many orgasms before which was always a bonus but on the other hand Yuuri did love to torture him with it before it could get to that point. Yuuri flicked the switch to the lowest setting, the buzzing sound teasing in its promises for more to come. For a moment, nothing happened, the stare the two shared heavy with heat and wanting. Then, after an painfully long moment, Yuuri brought the red vibrator to the base of Viktor's cock, a shiver erupting from his shoulders. Slowly, he dragged the vibrator up every inch of his dick until it reached the tip, burning red in frustration. Meanwhile, Yuuri's fingers teased and rubbed his already sensitive nipples.

Without warning, Yuuri changed the setting to the highest. Viktor jolted with the force of a man being electrocuted, the vibrations spreading throughout his entire body like an earthquake.

“Y-yuuri, I'm gonna, I'm-I'm-” Viktor warned, the vowels tumbling from his billowing chest. He cried when Yuuri abruptly took away the vibrator with a smile that was all too pleased with himself.

“Well, we can't be having that. I have bigger plans for you. Why don't you watch whilst I get myself ready?”

His husband was trying to kill him, he swore it.

He quickly discarded his boxers and threw them across the room, both dissolving into laughter when they hit the windows.

“Oh, well. As if the neighbours don't talk anyway,” Yuuri muttered before straddling Viktor's lower abdomen and coating his fingers in lube. He reached behind himself and judging by the hitching of his breath, inserted the first finger. He started out slowly, only releasing an occasional sigh before he inserted another finger, his eyebrows scrunching at the stretch. His other hand pressed against Viktor's chest for support, his fingernails sporadically digging into the flushed flesh there. When Yuuri inserted his third finger he finally moaned. It was a glorious, high-pitched, breathy sound that made Viktor subconsciously buck up beneath him. Yuuri's moans increased in pitch and volume, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he continued his ministrations. Viktor longed to grab the tantalizing curve of Yuuri's hip or to spank his behind to watch his ass jiggle but he could only pull tighter against his restraints.

“Fuck,” Yuuri panted, his cheeks deliciously red. He jerked Viktor's head forward by his collar to seize him in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. Yuuri's mouth was impossibly hot, wholly consuming Viktor.

Yuuri reached for the lubricant again and poured it liberally onto Viktor's length, his thighs clenching in exhilaration.

“Did you use peppermint flavour that time?” Viktor asked, taking pride in the raggedness of his voice.

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied, emphasised with a long stroke upwards.

“Mhm, it tingles,” Viktor giggled.

Yuuri reached behind him to guide Viktor's dick to his opening. Viktor's breath stilled in his chest, the sensation of Yuuri slowly descending inch by inch overwhelming but not enough simultaneously. When Yuuri was finally fully seated they both released a shuddered breath. Viktor waited whilst Yuuri caught his breath and held back the overbearing urge to jolt his hips upwards. Every nerve ending felt as if it was alight. Then, just as Viktor was sure the electricity thrumming through his veins couldn't get any more intense, Yuuri began to move, his pace slow at first, but surely building up to something earth-shattering.

Viktor's arms ached with the urge to grasp Yuuri by the hips and pound into him, his movements stilted, but by no means limited by the bonds. Yuuri was scorchingly hot around him, his pace relentless and brutal as he used Viktor like a toy. He stared intently at Yuuri's expression, eyes shut in concentration and mouth slack with pleasure. It was a wonder he didn't come at that moment. Yuuri tightened his thighs to increase the pace, the creaking of the bed now accompanying the slapping of skin.

“Y-Yuuri, I'm not gonna l-last,” Viktor gulped, and he was determined to drag Yuuri tumbling past the edge with him. He changed the angle to the spot within Yuuri that he was now more than acquainted with. Yuuri's grip on his thighs tightened whilst his back bended into a horseshoe. Viktor hoped the imprint of his nails lasted for the next week, and judging by how tightly-wound Yuuri was becoming, he was confident that that could happen.

“Viktor, fuck!” Yuuri hissed. His took his erection in his hands and began to pump furiously, eyebrows twisting as choked groans escaped his lips.

Yuuri slumped forwards and pressed his hands against his chest, head bowing down to rest against the valley of his collarbone. With each thrust, Viktor could feel Yuuri's feverish breath against his skin. The scent of Yuuri's hair lingered around his nose, the fragrance heady and overpowering when paired with the sweat collecting on his forehead. Unable to stop himself, Viktor blew out a gust of breath at Yuuri's hair to see it sway, causing both of them to giggle for a moment.

“I can't believe that this is the man I'm letting have a dick up my arse,” Yuuri huffed, but his tone was coloured with amusement. Viktor very maturely responded by propelling his hips towards the ceiling but Yuuri then lost his balance and slipped out. They both collapsed into laughter again, warmth oozing in Viktor's chest like treacle. Yuuri crawled up the minute distance to Viktor's lips and pecked him so softly that he felt like his heart was going to burst.

“Yuuri,” Viktor sighed against his lips and was awarded with another kiss, harder and wetter than before. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri returned with a smile so bright that a fairy was born or something equally ridiculous and adorable. He guided Viktor's cock back into his entrance again, the slide effortless and instant that time.

Yuuri quickly built back the tempo to their previous speed. His hands grasped Viktor's hair and tugged with a ferocity that ripped his orgasm out of him as his moans reached record pitch.

“Well done, Vitya,” Yuuri purred, the continued rolling of his hips pulling a raw, overstimulated whimper from Viktor. He played with Viktor's hair delicately as he rode through his orgasm, his limbs feeling warm and sated.

Yuuri pulled off of Viktor and pumped himself furiously, and if Viktor hadn't already came the sight of his own come trickling down Yuuri's thighs surely would have done it. Yuuri scooped it up and used it as lubricant, his strokes increasing even further in pace.

“Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck!” Yuuri sobbed and finally found his release, the liquid pooling in the dip of Viktor's abdominal muscles. Yuuri traced his finger in it, spreading it across the expanse of Viktor's stomach with a satisfied smile.

He curled a hand against Viktor's jaw and kissed him with so much love that Viktor felt like he was going to explode from it.

“Thank you, baby,” Yuuri sighed, thumbs framing his cheekbones and brushing just slightly.

“Thank _you_ ,” Viktor giggled. His entire body felt impossibly warm and fuzzy and judging by Yuuri's slack smile, so did his.

The air was silent for a while, the only movement between the two being Yuuri tracing soft patterns into Viktor's hips and the warm embrace of the gaze between them.

“Right, let's get you out of those,” Yuuri said after another chaste kiss. Viktor nodded and waited patiently as Yuuri quickly unfastened each knot with delicacy and care. Yuuri's hands were petal-soft and with each unfastened restraint he would plant a kiss into the bruised skin beneath. When Viktor's arms were free he tentatively rolled his wrists. Meanwhile, Yuuri moved onto his feet. He pressed a kiss to each individual toe, peppering pecks along the length of his foot to his ankle where he loosened the rope and discarded it to the floor.

Once he was free from his restraints, Yuuri wrapped a light blanket around him and repositioned him to lean back against the headboard. He folded the blanket beneath him and threw it into the wash basket successfully.

“Would you like some water?” Yuuri prompted and received a nod in return. A glass of water with a straw was brought to his lips and Viktor drank greedily. As he drank, Yuuri wiped his stomach with a baby wipe. They hadn't been through anything particularly intense but Viktor understood the importance and necessity of aftercare in any circumstance. As a bonus, Yuuri loved pampering Viktor just as much as Viktor loved basking in it. Yuuri retrieved the oils from the bedside drawer and began to massage it into Viktor's wrists, the scent of lavender blooming in their room. His thumbs firmly rubbed small circles into his sensitive flesh, drawing out a pleased moan from the man beneath him. He made to remove the collar but Viktor stopped him.

"No, keep it on," Viktor insisted.

“Okay, I will. Did you enjoy it?” Yuuri asked, fingers delving into an especially sensitive spot.

“What do you think?” Viktor chuckled, “But yes, I did enjoy it.”

“Good,” Yuuri hummed.

“What about you?”

“Definitely. I enjoy whatever I do with you, Vitya.”

“Even the dishes?”

“Even the dishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> [More shameless promo](http://blumenwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
